Enkeli
by alexapark
Summary: Twenty years ago, Earth received a form of magic called "Enkeli." This magic takes the form of cards, and each card holds a beautiful girl who can fight for you. (Something like Pokemon.) All Enkeli are female... at least that's what everybody thought. An ordinary high schooler, Miku Hatsune, discovers an Enkeli named Len Kagamine that isn't just male - he's a really hot one. LenKu
1. Chapter 1

"I really don't understand humans." Galaco muttered, her fingers flying on her keyboard. She was typing up a summary on everything she was seeing - the human's reactions, their expressions, how they acted - everything. Her eyes were glued to the screen which was currently displaying people's shocked faces.

"Hmm...? What don't you understand?" Piko, her childhood friend (but not necessarily friend now) said, leaning over her shoulder.

"Their shock, honestly." Galaco said, not looking at him. "They've read, watched, and acted out several things about magic. Yet when they actually experience it..." She sighed and typed faster.

"You can't blame them, really. They grew up around scientific theories and other nonsense." Piko said, starting to get bored. "So, what type of magic did you guys place on Earth?" He asked. Galaco rolled her eyes.

"If you'd look up at the screen for once, you wouldn't have to ask." Galaco said. Piko stared up at the screen. He saw a couple walking down a sidewalk, and then a sparkly card slowly floating down in front of them.

"I still don't get it." Piko said. Galaco sighed.

"Just keep watching, idiot." She said. Piko looked at the screen once again. The card was closer to the ground, and the couple just noticed it. Then it happened so quickly the couple and Piko could barely process it: the card hit the ground, there was a bunch of silvery sparkles blocking the view, and in a flash the card was replaced by a pretty girl with pigtails. Piko blinked.

"W-what?" He said. He quickly recovered from the shock. "Mayu's magic, isn't it?"

"Of course. Who else would be stupid enough to create cards which contain beautiful girls who can kick butt?" Galaco said.

"Kick butt? So they fight?" Piko asked. Galaco nodded.

"Uh huh. They fight way better than humans, which isn't actually that difficult." Galaco said. "And of course, since it's Mayu's magic we're talking about here- they're all female." She said.

"She has always liked magical girl anime." Piko muttered. "So, tell me more about this magic." He said, although he was uninterested. He was just looking for an excuse to hang around Galaco longer.

"It's called Enkeli, after the Finnish word for "angel". Anyways, each card has their own personality and appearance, which I have to admit is quite impressive. Also they have their own weapons." Galaco explained.

"Hm... what was it ranked on the charts?" Piko asked.

"100th, obviously." Galaco said.

"What?!" Piko said. Galaco sighed.

"Earth wasn't supposed to get any magic at all, so they're lucky to get the currently worst magic there is." She said. Piko bit his lip.

"I suppose..." He said.

**"Chart Ranking 100: Enkeli, has successfully been distributed to the planet: Earth. It has been requested Galaco Tohei deliver the summary within ten minutes."** The loudspeaker boomed. Galaco turned red.

"There's no need for them to broadcast it!" She snarled. Piko laughed. "And you, get out! This is your fault for distracting me." She said. He shrugged and walked towards the door.

"I was just curious about how Earth would handle magic. It's quite an interesting planet, you know?" He said and walked out.

_~Twenty Years Later~_

"GET UP!"

My eyes shot open to see my younger brother, Mikuo, on top of me.

"A-ahhh!" I said. Mikuo rolled his eyes, and held up my alarm clock. 7:40.

I practically fell off my bed. "It's this late already?! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" I asked, frantically searching my room for my school uniform. Mikuo threw it on my face.

"I tried waking you up, but you can sleep through a F5 tornado." Mikuo smirked. I frantically changed into my uniform (Mikuo looked away) and rushed downstairs for breakfast. Mikuo followed.

He picked up some already toasted bread from the toaster and tossed it towards me. I barely caught it. "Eat it on the way. Hurry up and go!" Mikuo said.

"You're a lifesaver, Mikuo!" I said, putting on my shoes.

"I know."

* * *

I burst into the classroom, one second before the bell. People around me slow-clapped.

"How do you do it, Ms. Hatsune?" Mrs. Raul, my teacher, said, stepping in. "Fifteenth time this month... you never cease to amaze me." She said. I felt my face growing hot. "Now please take a seat." I nodded, and sat down.

The door suddenly opened again, and a girl with bright green hair walked in. Gumi. "Guess what?" She said. She didn't wait for anybody to reply. "I got an Enkeli this morning." Everyone except me gasped.

"An Enkeli? Show us!" Someone said. Gumi smirked, probably feeling good about being the center of attention. Gumi pulled out the card from her pocket.

"This, my friends, is an Enkeli card." She said proudly, showing it off. It looked like a regular card. No, a trading card. Like a Pokemon card. "SUMMON!" She screeched.

"M-miss Megpoid, you know better than to summon an Enkeli in the middle of class, they could get stolen-" Mrs. Raul said. She got interrupted when a beautiful girl with white hair appeared.

"This is my Enkeli, Mayu." Gumi said with a smile.

"Hi." Mayu said, bowing.

"She's an archer." Gumi explained.

"Ooh!"

"So cool!"

"She's really pretty!"

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. I didn't find Enkeli impressive anymore. It's been twenty years since the first one was discovered, why does everyone still make a big deal out of it?

"Miku, what do you think of her?" Gumi snarled, gazing my direction. I didn't look up from the window.

"I could care less." I admitted. Gumi fumed.

"You're never, ever going to get an Enkeli!" Gumi said.

"Yeah, because I don't have super rich parents who are willing to buy me an Enkeli." I muttered.

* * *

"Gumi is a bit spoiled, don't you think?" Luka said, sitting next to me at lunch.

"A bit?" I replied.

Luka laughed. "Okay, a lot."

I sighed and started to eat my lunch - my lunch... wait... where was my lunch? I didn't forget it at home right?

"U-um, I'm going to go to the classroom. I think I forgot my lunch there." I said to Luka. She nodded.

The classroom was completely dark and deserted. Everybody, including the teacher, was at lunch. I checked my desk for my lunch, but it wasn't there.

"Where could it be?" I muttered to myself.

"Looking for something?" A familiar voice said. I turned around. It was Gumi.

"Y-yeah. My lunch.." I replied.

"Oh, I think I saw it on the roof." Gumi snickered, and left. The rooftop?! I gritted my teeth. I guess I had no choice if I wanted to spend the day without a hungry stomach.

* * *

It was freezing on the rooftop.

"S-so cold.." I said. I searched the rooftop for my lunch, but it wasn't there. Stupid, stupid, stupid! I should've known. I was about to leave when I noticed something sparkly.

I got closer and closer and noticed it was a... card? Could it be an Enkeli card?! The card suddenly hit the ground, and then a... HOT GUY APPEARED?!

He had yellow hair, a playboy-ish smile on his face, and a weird outfit on that kind of looked like a school uniform.

"U-um..." Was all I could say. This guy had to be an Enkeli, right? But... weren't all Enkeli female?

"Yo. My name is Len Kagamine, and I'm guessing you're my master."

**A/N: ...umm. Did you like it? I just got this idea one day. Idk... it's a bit weird, isn't it? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh no oh no oh no oh no! I just read the previous chapter (I obviously don't edit things) and realized I used Mayu TWICE! Shoot. I used her as Gumi's Enkeli and the creator of Enkeli! (Facepalm) I really suck at planning things out. So guys, please pretend that Gumi's Enkeli was someone else okay? Pleaseeee. T^T**

"M-master?" I stuttered.

"You're the one who summoned me, aren't you?" Len asked, stretching. "I've been cooped up in that card for ages. Thanks." He said. I blinked.

"S-summoned...? I didn't summon you." I said.

"Well, I don't know. Either way, you're my master." He said. "I've already told you my name, so what's yours?" He asked.

"U-um.. Miku Hatsune." I said.

"Okay. I'm starving, got any food, Miku?" He asked.

"W-wait, are you an Enkeli?" I asked. Len paused.

"Uh huh." Len said.

"But all Enkeli are female!" I said.

"Obviously that isn't true." Len said, smiling. "So, the food."

"Um... Well... I don't have any." I said. Len made a sad face that was absolutely adorable. "I'll go ask my friend for some though, fine." I said. Len smiled. "Wait, um, how do I... um... send you back to your card?" I asked.

"Just say 'return'." He explained. _What is this, Pokemon?_ I thought.

"Okay..." I replied. "Return!" In a flash he was no longer standing there and there was a card in his place. It was in midair so I caught it quickly. "I can't believe this is happening to me." I said, and put the card in my pocket.

* * *

"Hey, Luka." I said, sitting down next to her.

"Well you sure took your time. Did you find your lunch?" She asked. I shook my head.

"So um, can I have a little bit of yours?" I asked. She nodded and handed me half of her tuna sandwich. "Thanks, bye." I said, and ran off to the rooftop again. I could hear Luka trying to call me back.

* * *

"Summon!"

Len appeared before me again, and he eyed Luka's sandwich. I threw it at him, and he caught it easily.

"Just eat it." I said, not even caring anymore.

"Thanks, master." He said, and took a seat on the roof. I sat across from him.

"So, could you explain all of this to me?" I asked. He took a bite of his sandwich.

"Well, there's two ways to get Enkeli." He said.

"To get one from somebody else or to summon them yourself." I recalled.

"Exactly." Len said, chewing his sandwich. "That's what you did. Summon me." He said.

"H-how?" I asked.

"I dunno, but I do know you did." Len said.

"You're really good at explaining things," I said sarcastically. "Okay, so, since there are male Enkeli, why has nobody seen them before?" I asked.

"Dunno." Len replied.

"Ugh." I said. Len finished his sandwich.

"Yum." He said. The bell rang, meaning class was about to start.

"Shoot!" I said. I turned to face Len. "Um, uh, return!" I said, and quickly grabbed the card that appeared before me and stuffed it in my pocket then rushed to class. This is ridiculous.

* * *

Somehow, I made it to class on time.

"You have the luck of the gods," Luka whispered to me when I sat down right after the teacher walked in.

"Not really," I replied, recalling the handsome boy who was currently in my pocket in card-form. I wouldn't call that luck.

"WHO IS IT?" Gumi asked, barging into the classroom. I blinked. "Someone in this class has just received an Enkeli card! I can sense it!" She said. The class gasped.

_Sense...?_ I thought.

"Other people who also have Enkeli cards can sense others who have them." Someone whispered, and I realized it was Len from my pocket. I had to force myself not to gasp in surprise.

Gumi walked around the classroom like some sort of police officer investigating a crime scene.

"W-what's she doing now?" I whispered to the card in my pocket. I felt ridiculous, but oh well.

"She's trying to figure out where the power is strongest, which will obviously be the source- the Enkeli summoner. You." Len whispered.

Gumi began to come this way, and soon she was standing right in front of my desk.

"Hmmm...? Well, this is certainly a surprise. Who would've thought Miku Hatsune would become an Enkeli summoner?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Some of you are still confused: I MESSED UP WITH THE WHOLE MAYU THING. Okay, I made her be both the creator of Enkeli and Gumi's Enkeli, it was a mistake, okay? Pretend Gumi's Enkeli was someone else. **

"What?!" Practically everyone said at the same time.

"Well... umm..." Was all I could say.

Gumi smirked. "So, what do you say my Enkeli and yours battle?" She asked. _Not a good idea, _I thought. What was I going to do when people found out I had the only known male Enkeli ever?

"N-no thanks.." I replied. Gumi snickered.

"Hmmm? Scared?" She said.

"Ms. Megpoid, please take a seat." Mrs. Raul said. Thank god.

"Teacher! Miku got an Enkeli!" Somebody said excitedly. Mrs. Raul raised her eyebrows.

"Did she?" Mrs. Raul said. "Hm. Would you like to share it with us?" She asked. _What, like show and tell? _I thought.

"N-no, not really..." I admitted.

"Okay then, we've got that out of the way. Open your books to page 347..."

* * *

"Miku, spill it." Luka said. The two were walking home together, as usual.

"S-spill it...?" I repeated. Luka rolled her eyes.

"Everybody knows you're an Enkeli summoner now." Luka said. "Tell me about it." She said.

"Um, well, it's a long story actually." I said.

"I've got time." Luka said.

_...shoot. _I thought.

"Well..." I said. Then I explained everything.

"So, let me get this straight - you're now the master of the only male Enkeli known to exist?" Luka asked.

"Yeah, I know it's not easy to believe-"

"Awesome!" Luka said. I sighed. That was my best friend for you, she believed everything she heard. "Summon him!" She said.

I gritted my teeth. If anyone saw... Ah, well. I pulled out his card carefully. "Summon!" I said. Len appeared.

"Wow. You are really cute." Luka said, examining him.

"Master, did you summon me just to show me off?" Len asked me.

"Ahahaha..." I said awkwardly. "Kind of.." I admitted. Len looked truly annoyed. "Okay, back in the card you go..." I said. "Return."

* * *

The moment I got to my room I pulled out my Macbook Pro. I did a quick Google search on Enkeli. I clicked on the first link.

"Hmmm... They each have a different personality... The most common weapons they carry are swords, guns, or bows and arrows." I read aloud. I looked at the card next to my laptop. "Hey, what weapon do you carry?" I asked it.

"Swords." Len replied.

"Huh... That's disappointing... According to this, about a third of the Enkeli population share your weapon..." I said. Len didn't reply. I decided to do some more research.

In about ten minutes I learned almost everything there is to know about Enkeli. I just realized after I got one for myself how _fascinating _Enkeli are. Did you know the first Enkeli was discovered in Tokyo, Japan, the very place where I'm living right now?! And, it's possible for a summoner to summon more than one card at once!

"Len, your species is so interesting!" I said.

"I guess... humans are more interesting, though." Len replied.

"No way, Enkeli are so much more _mysterious!_" I said. "I wonder what'd it be like to be one..." The moment after I said that I got a chill up my spine, and for some reason... I felt... regret. Regret? What was I regretting exactly?

"Anyways, when do you plan on training?" Len asked from his card.

"...training?"

* * *

"Again!" Len said. I was breathing heavily outside my backyard with Len. I had summoned him only 5 times, and I was already this exhausted.

"W-why does this make me feel so tired?" I asked.

"Because you're so weak." Len said, rolling his eyes. "It takes a lot of mental strength the summon Enkeli." He explained.

"Are you calling me stupid?!" I asked.

"Just summon me again." Len said.

"Ugh. Fine. Return. Summon. " I said. He disappeared into his card, then appeared again. "That's it. I've had enough for today." I said, exhausted.

"Tch. You haven't even managed to summon me with my weapon yet." Len said.

"W-what do you mean?" Miku asked.

"_I _mean you don't have enough strength to summon an _entire _Enkeli, weapon and all. You just managed to summon my body. And my clothes. Thankfully my clothes." Len repeated.

"Ugh, I get it, I get it!" Miku said. "But I've tried countless times!"

"Only 6, master." Len reminded me.

"Whatever! Is there a trick to summoning or something?" I demanded.

"Trick? Hmmm... You just need... to concentrate, I guess. Clear your mind and think about only the Enkeli you're trying to summon." Len said.

"Okay, I'll try." I said. "Return." I said, and then thought about Len. His stupid smirk, his really yellow hair, his pretty eyes, and his nice scent... My cheeks got hot. Stupid good looks. "S-summon!" I stammered.

This time he appeared with two swords, black and white, in a sheath on his back.

"Not bad." He admitted.

"Woah! Those swords look awesome!" I said, running over to behind him. I took the white one out of the sheath.

"Yeah, but humans like you can't actually use them -" He began, but stopped when he noticed I was swinging the sword around playfully. "...Hmm."

"Yeah, and male Enkeli don't exist either." I replied, pretending to stab the air with the sword. I felt so happy holding it for some reason...

"You're doing it wrong." Len said, taking out the black one. He took a step forward and also stabbed the air.

"...you did the same thing I did." I said.

"Master... you're pretty unobservant aren't you," He said with a smile that made me go bright red. "You see, instead of doing what you did, I actually held it properly." Len said, showing me the grip on his sword.

"...it looks like the same way I held it."

"Well it's not!"

"Okay, okay. So like this?"

"No, idiot!"

"Don't call your master an idiot!"

"Then get it right!"

"Okay! This?"

"Yes! Okay, now stab the air again."

"Okay."

"Great! Now, you need to get your feet in position!"

"What?!"

So, after about an hour, I found myself sparring with my own Enkeli.

"You catch on fast. Sure you haven't done this before?" Len asked, and then he hit me with the side of his sword on my stomach, knocking me down.

"Ow..." I said. "Yeah, I haven't." I said. Suddenly, I heard the sound of a door opening. Crap! Was it 4:30 already?

"Miku? You there? I just got home, and you weren't inside so I thought maybe..." Mikuo, my younger brother who's in 5th grade, said. His eyes went from me to Len. His eyes widened. "A-ah! I didn't think the day would come so soon!" Mikuo said.

"...day?" Len and I said at the same time.

"You finally brought home a boyfriend!" Mikuo said.

"EH!?" I said.

"I'm not her boyfriend," Len said, rolling his eyes. "I'm just her Enkeli." He said.

"Oh, is that so..." Mikuo said. Then my ignorant brother finally noticed the swords in our hands and what Len just said. "E-enkeli?!" He said.

* * *

"Woah! That's awesome!" Mikuo said, after I explained everything.

"So, he's your brother, huh? He's just as cute as you." Len said, patting Mikuo on the head. He said it so casually, but my face went red anyway.

"So you taught Miku how to swordfight?" Mikuo asked.

"Yeah, but she's still pretty bad at it." Len said.

"Figured just as much." Mikuo said. And then they started a conversation as if I wasn't there, so I just retreated to my room.

**~Another Place~**

"Mayu, I'll ask you one more time - did you or did you not create a male Enkeli?!" Galaco demanded, slamming her hands onto the table angrily. Mayu yawned.

"Piko, can't you control your own wife?" Mayu asked.

"Nope." Piko said.

"Ohhh, just answer the freakin' question Mayu!" Galaco screeched. Mayu sighed.

"I did not create a male Enkeli."

**A/N: Seriously, I love the Finnish language. Go to Google translate, type anything in english, and it'll be something really cool-sounding in Finnish. Angel = Enkeli, Food = Ruoka, Snow = Lumi . Ahhh, they all sound like words for a magic spell or something!**


End file.
